HEART BURN
by Loversflame
Summary: IT all started with a tidal wave, then the school duels and then the war between BLOODMOON and the BROTHERHOOD, it ended with tradgedy and now its back. Zane and Alexis are finaly together, but can they keep it together.
1. ONLY A MEMORY

**Sorry for how long this took but here it is part 3 to tidal wave/ Loves hellfire. My style for this story will probably be different but hey it's all good. Well uh special thanks to all my reviewers, 123 shala, Sangroluz, valkarie vamp, Tiarocket4EVER, crystal Trusedale, Ankh 117, and silver Lazurite. You guys rock thanks for all the input, I hope you enjoy pt 3. OH AND PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END OK PLEASE

* * *

**

**HEART BURN**

**ONLY A MEMORY (CHAPTER 1)**

**Summer came and went; school however wasn't coming this year. Because of all the mayhem last year, the school had to close down for repairs so students got a very, very extended vacation, however they were still permitted to live in the dorms if they pleased, some students didn't really have homes to go home to so the school opened the dorms for them. Zane's jet was coming soon. Jaden, Alexis, Kale, Syrus, and Atticus, were all in their rooms packing up their things for there trip with zane around the world. **

**Zane stood at the dock waiting for the others. The jet had landed but nobody was finished packing yet. **

**He stared out at the sea remembering how much they had all been through. It all seemed to happen so fast.**

**Alexis being hit by the tide and knocked into the ocean, he and Alexis getting together, the school duels, meeting Kale, the crazed fans and photographers stocking he and Alexis. Then loosing to Kale, at the time Kale was heartless, now he was just heart broken. **

**Zane continued to stare out at sea, As he watched the sun start to go down, the ocean got darker. Reminding him of his transformation.**

**He then remembered how after he lost he was tortured in a brotherhood duel, and turned into Hell Kaiser. Harming Alexis and throwing her into the ocean for dead. Then Aya and Kale joining the school. Learning of Aya's depressing childhood, then BloodMoon showing up, seeing Alexis again, who believed she was Serenity. Then Alexis and his duel reminding her who she was. Kales ignorance leading Aya to the dark side. Getting Aya back, the war, then the death of Aya.**

**So much had happened to them. He was currently the happiest man ever. He had a world tour, so he could duel duelist from all over the world. He got to take all his friends with him, and the love of his life. **

**He had been standing there so long, gazing at the ocean he didn't notice what was behind him. He felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Alexis standing there. Then back on shore stood all the other and all their luggage.**

"**Hey, how long have you been standing there" he asked her**

"**Oh, not long, so what have you been thinking about?"**

"**Nothing much." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.**

"**Hey Alexis, I see everyone except Kale, where is he?"**

"**Oh he went to Aya's grave for one last time before we leave." She said as she turned in the direction of the hill where Aya was buried.**

"**He really misses her, I feel so bad for him; I wish there were something we could do for him."**

"**Yea, I don't know what I would do if I were in his place, and you were the one in that grave." Said zane **

"**Yea well we should try to be as sensitive to his emotions as possible."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kale sat by her grave, his eyes closed and watering.**

**He had her diary in his hands; he had read the whole thing. Some pages he read over and over again. He missed her so much, the way she looked at him every time he told her he loved her, the way she mothered him and his bad behavior, the sweet smile that was almost always on her face, and most of all her voice, just the sound of her voice was enough to make him melt. **

**He leaned his back on the grave and stared at the sky.**

"**Aya, I don't know if you can here me but if you can, please know I still love you." **

"**You were and still are my world and I don't know what to do a without you, my life seems so meaningless, I wanted to have you by my side for ever and for always."**

**Tears were streaming down his face**

"**Aya I need you! Please come back to me, I read are reread you journal everyday and still its not enough I need you, not just your words, please……"**

**He saw everyone loading into the jet, wiped his tears and began standing up.**

**As he stood he felt a strange warmth overcome him, a warm feeling he only got from Aya, he knew then that she had been there with him, not in physical form, but in sprit, like a guardian angel. **

**He ran to the jet with a smile on his face**

"**Come on Kale hurry up were leaving to New York first" yelled Jaden**

**

* * *

YEA CHAPTER ONE SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG , BUT ACTUALLY I WASNT GOING TO POST IT FOR ANTHER WEEK BUT UH YEA I FIGURED WHAT THE THEY I DONT HAVE WORK FOR AND HOUR AND I NEEDED SOMTHING TO DO LOL **

WELL PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IF I DONT GET I RESPONSE I WAHT PEOPLE THINK, LIKE WHETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT I PROBABLY WONT CONTINUE IT BEUCASE AT THE MOMENT I COULD JSUT END IT AS A ONE SHOT NOW I DONT WANT TO DO THAT BUT IF NOBODY LIKES IT ITS POINTLESS TO CONTINUE OK SORRY IF THIS SOUNDS THREATENING BUT PLEASE PLEASE REIVEWE OK, OH AND UH I WILL BE DEDICATION CHAPTERS TO REVIEWS WHO GIVE HELPFULL CRITISM, BIT OF COURSE I CAN ONLY SO THAT IF I CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS STORY, PLEASE REIVEW, EVER REIVEW HELPS, WELL ALMOST EVERY REIVEW LOL. OH AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVE ASKED YEA CHAZZ WILL HAVE BIGGER ROLE IN THIS STORY OK, WELL IF I CONTINUE IT OK SO REIVEW REIVEW REVIEW REVEW

LOVE LOVERFLAME


	2. NEW YORK DANCE OFF

NEW YORK DANCE OFF

They had been in the air for 7 hours now. It was 3 am now almost everyone was sleeping now. Alexis was the one who was awake. Her mind was every where filled with so many unanswered questions. She sat in her chair gazing out the window in what looked like a trance. Zane was by her side sleeping with his head on her lap. She looked down at him lovingly; he was such a beautiful person. She stroked his bare back (as** I said zane in my story sleeps shirtless.)**. His bare skin was so soft and smooth; she caressed each of his muscles on his arms, and then began twirling his hair. She continued to look out the window while twirling his hair. Soon she felt him move; she unintentionally woke him up.

"Lexi?" he questioned

"Oh, I'm sorry Zane, I didn't mean to wake you." She replied sweetly.

"What time is it?" she looked down at her watch and sighed

"3:23 in the morning."

"Wow, so why are you awake?" He asked as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I couldn't sleep." He stared at her for a moment and then noticed little bags underneath her eyes.

"Lex, you have bags under your eyes, so don't tell me your not tired."

"Oh, I am tired but like I said I just can't sleep."

"Why?" he asked with concern

"Oh, I don't know I just guess I have too many things going on in my mind."

"Really, like what?"

"Zane don't you ever think that Aya's death was a little strange?"

"Yea, why?"

"Zane, it just seems to weird, you know." She sighed "If you really think about it you begin to see it. I mean how weird is it that after using all that power she had to save us all that the planet just decide that she would have to be taken back unless kale killed her. I mean don't get me wrong all this magic crap and the planet having a mind of its own stuff is pretty weird but still. If the planet really doses have a mind of its own then, why, I should have known that Aya had a life and deserved to live it, kale shouldn't have had to kill her to save her."

"Yea I know, but I was thinking about it and I don't think she really died."

"Oh yea and how do you figure that?"

"Well it more of a theory."

"Still tell me."

"Alright, well when Aya used up the remains of her power to destroy the master, well banish him, she was supposed to be powerless right?"

"Yea, so?"

"Well, when she died is saw like this weird shinny stuff come of her, and if just hung around, but it wasn't until about 10 seconds before she died that it showed up, so my guess is that Aya did something before she died and she didn't mention it to kale in that diary of hers."

"Good theory, but one problem, Aya told kale everything, the only time she ever lied to him was when she went evil on us."

"Yea well, like I said it's only a theory."

Alexis turned and began to stare out the window again.

Zane was ready to go back to sleep when he noticed a tear fall from her eyes.

"Lex, what wrong?" he asked as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Zane, it just I love you so much."

"I love you too but that doesn't explain why your crying."

"It's just...we have been through so much and….well I.…I…I'm just afraid that if we ever have another problem we wont be able to get through it and we'll ….we'll and up alone and depressed like Kale."

"Lexi, for one thing we will be able to get through anything, and second, Kale's situation is very different form ours, we aren't going to have to kill each other to save one another from a weird planetary thing, ok."

"Oh, I know but still we have come so far and I don't want to loose you ok."

"Ok, just know I love you and nothing will change that ok, now please get some sleep, for both of our benefits, ok."

Zane placed his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Zane."

"Hn."

"I love you."

"Ditto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OH MY GOSH DID YOU SEE THE SIZE OF THAT BUILDING?" yelled Jaden at the top of his lungs

Zane and Alexis were still asleep, well they were until Jaden's little out burst.

"You awake Zane?" asked Alexis

"Yea."

"So I guess were about to land, seeing as how Jaden can see the size of buildings now."

They got up and packed up their things and got ready to land.

They had a private loading/unloading zone at the airport to avoid Zane's fans/lovers.

Everyone unloaded and looked around noticed how different everything was.

They all filed into the limo and all began staring out the windows in awe.

To avoid traffic on the busy streets, the driver took a detour down an old street with pathetic looking homes and lots of graffiti. Other wise know as the hood.

They saw a lot of strange behavior on the teen's part. As they drove neat some boys kale stigmatically ducked his head down.

"Kale what's wrong?" Asked Jaden

"Nothing" he responded

Zane smirked. "Hey driver, stop."

The car came to a stop. "Zane, what are you doing?" yelled Kale

"You said it was nothing so I'm going to go make friends with those boys." Said Zane

Before Kale could say anything back it was already too late. Zane already had gotten out of the limo and called to the boys.

Soon everyone else followed, but kale still kept his head down.

"Hey you guys!" yelled Zane

"Yea?" they all responded

"Who are you?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Nothing really, but it common courtesy to at least give you're names."

"Yea what eva, my name's Tyler, this is Linkon, Sefer and Jose, so who are you guy's?"

**(They are all from the hood so use your imagination to guess what they look like, but just remember guys from the hood are hot)**

"I'm Zane, this is my girl Alexis, and her brother Atticus and my brother Syrus, and our friends Jaden and Kale.'

"Nice to meet….wait did you say Kale?" said Tyler

Kales heart seemed to stop at that moment, now he had no choice but to be seen after all, now they knew he was there.

Kale stepped forward and looked up at his old friends

"Well, well, if it isn't our old pal Kale, where ya been man?"

"School." He said quietly

"Yea man we were wondering where you took off to, after you got caught by the police we never saw ya again."

Immediately Zane and such all turned to kale with questioning looks.

"Kale what aren't you telling us?" asked Alexis

"Nothing." Said kale

"What do ya mean nothin man, what you pulled of was so cool, why don't you just tell them, I mean it's nothing to be ashamed of." Said Linkon

"Fine, look before I got sent of to north east academy I used to live here in New York City, and yea I'm from the hood. My homies and I were always getting into trouble, like jacking cars and stuff. One day we broke into to a card shop and stared messing the place up, soon a cop came, I told the others to leave and that I would cover for them. Normally I would get like community service or something and that would be the end of it. This time was different; my foster parents got feed up with it and disowned me. My choices were to go to a boarding school for a year and do community service there or juvenile hall. So I got sent to North east and while I was there I watched the duelers and learned the game. Soon I got my own deck and when I want cleaning stuff I dueled; I won every game. So the principal saw me and told me if I wanted to I could go here tuition free if I would duel for them in the upcoming school duels, and well the dorms were nice, and I needed a place so I agreed."

"So yea that should answer all your questions about where I was and why I got caught by a police officer." Kale began to turn and walk back to the limo when his buddies called him back.

"Hey Kale, did you meet any hotties?" they all winked

"Yea."

"Well come on man spill."

"Look I don't want to talk about it, alright."

"Why man?"

"Cause I said so, now drop it."

"What did she break your heart?" they asked

"NO, she loved me as much as I still love her."

"Then where is she if she loved you so much?" asked Linkon

"She died." A tear began to form in kale's eyes

"Oh, sorry man well lets change the subject."

"Ok." Said Kale calmly

"So can you still dance?"

"Are you seriously asking me that man?"

Sefer ran to his car and turned on some music and blasted it.

Kale stepped forward and began Break dancing.

"Oh yea." they all started yelling

Soon they had formed a dance circle and were all going In and out bustin moves.

Zane, Alexis, Atticus, Jaden and Syrus eventually joined in.

They spent hours out there and would have been there all day and night were it not for Zane cell going of.

"Hello?"

"Zane where are you?" asked his manager

"Why?"

"Because you have a duel in one hour!"

"I'm on my way."

He hung up

"Guys we have to go." Stated Zane

They all said there goodbyes and promised to come back soon and then loaded up into the limo, only Kale didn't come.

"Kale aren't you coming?" asked Zane

"Uh yea just a sec, I want to say good by to my best friend."

Kale turned to Linkon

"It was good seeing ya again man." Said Kale

" i't sucks your only going to be here for anther day."

Zane thought for a moment made a call, and yelled to Kale.

"Kale, bring your buddy with you."

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Yea now lets go."

"Want to come? Asked Kale.

"Do you even have to ask?" responded Linkon

"Sorry guys but Linkon is my bf and I need to go but i cant leave without him, but we will come back to see you again." said Kale sorrowfully

"Its alright man, you guys go and have a great time alright." said Jose

They waved a final good by to the others and drove linkon to his house to get his stuff.

Linkon got his things packed up and joinded the others in the limo.

* * *

Yea I finaly got this chapter up, I'm sorry i took so long but i have been super super busy latly and well all yal who have jobs know what im talking about, oh and top that of with test and homework and chorse and you got your self a hecktec life lol

anyways i hope you all liked my new chapter, please tell me what you though, its easier to write the story when i know what people think of it so yea please please review ok

love LOVERFLAME


End file.
